tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Marriage
__TOC__ In real life, marriage is a binding contract between two people to unite to kinship. Similarly, Tibia has a marriage system. The Tibia marriage system is alike in some respects, but contrasting in others. For example, marriage is similar in that a character may not have multiple spouses at one time (the law forbids this in most countries), however, other laws governing marriages do not exist in Tibia. This means that same-sex marriage is permitted in Tibia. Marriage To get married, you will first need to prepare items such as wedding rings and outfits. The full list is: *2 Wedding Rings, one for each person. *2 Wedding Outfit Boxes, also one for each person. And anything else which the party wish, to add formality to the wedding, such as roses, decor and the like. Note that weddings are not private, and uninvited players may crash weddings, so a party may prefer to hold a privately held wedding before or after. A couple marries by requesting to be wed by priests. Both persons must engage in a conversation with a priest (may or may not be the same priest) simultaneously. There are priests with the right to marry in Thais (Lynda), Ab'Dendriel (Llathriel) and Kazordoon (Ferus). There are no level requirements to be met in order to marry, nor do you require a Premium Account. After the couple get married, their wedding rings will be engraved with "player 1 and player 2 forever - married on date.". They will also receive Newly Wed Outfits. For their honeymoon, they will be allowed access to Meluna for a day. Players may remain on Meluna after their honeymoon day, but should they ever leave from thereon, they cannot return (unless they remarry). After you get married, the priests in Thais (Lynda), Ab'Dendriel (Llathriel) and Kazordoon (Ferus) can teleport you to the fibula boat by just saying: 'hi' 'meluna' 'yes'. Transcripts * Lynda in Thais Player 1: hi Lynda: Welcome in the name of the gods, pilgrim (Brides name)! Player 1: marriage Lynda: You want me to initiate a marriage ceremony? Player 1: yes Lynda: In the Name of the Gods of good, I ask thee, if both of you are prepared and ready! Player 1: yes Lynda: Silence please! I hereby invoke the attention of the eternal powers looking over our souls and lives. May the gods bless us! Player 1: may the gods bless us Lynda: I ask thee, (Brides name), will you honor your groom and stay at his side even in the darkest hours life could bring upon you? Player 1: yes Lynda: So by the powers of the gods your soul is now bound to your groom. Groom, step forward and tell me to whom your heart belongs! :Now have your groom speak to her, saying the following: Player 2: My heart belongs to ' Lynda: I ask thee, , will you honor your bride and stay at her side even in the darkest hours life could bring upon you? ''Player 2: '''yes Lynda: So by the powers of the gods your souls are now bound together for eternity. May the gods watch with grace over your further life as a married couple. Go now and celebrate your marriage! Divorce As in real life, a player can file for divorce. In Tibia one would request it from a priest. However, not all priests will grant this. Lynda, for example, is against divorcing and suggests that only a drunken priest would support such a proposal. In order to get divorced, one must travel to Port Hope and request it from the drunken priest, Brewster or ask Lugri north of Thais. Brewster will charge 5,000 gold for the divorce, Lugri will charge 10,000 gold, but in the event your marriage is voided, both players will have their Engraved Wedding Rings broken. You will also lose your Newly Wed Outfits, which can be attained again by remarrying. Unlike marrying players, divorcing only takes one of the players' permissions to get a divorce. Transcripts ;Lynda, Thais Player: Hi Lynda: Welcome in the name of the Gods, pilgrim Player. Player: Divorce Lynda: Oh, what a shameful thought! Marriage is meant to be for eternity! Only the most unscrupulous or drunken priests would carry out a divorce. Note: Lynda will not grant you a divorce. ;Brewster, Port Hope Player: Hi Brewster: G...greetings . Player: Divorce Brewster: '' What, a divorce? Do you yearn for the joys of singledom? I know it well, my marriage was a battleground... but less of that. Are you unhappily married?'' Player: yes Brewster: There's no justice in the world when a pretty lady like yourself is treated badly. Not that I have a special connection to the Gods or anything - but I can arrange your d... divorce, if that is what you wish. Do you? Player: yes Brewster: Hm. You see, uh... I would do it for free, but I could in fact use some cash. Do me a favour and 'donate' 5000 gold coins so I can buy some, uhm... bibles. Then I'll do the rest. What do you say? Player: yes Brewster: No p... problem. And no turning back now! But, just to be certain, - are you sure that you want to free yourself from the misery of being tied to the good-for-nothing person you married in a moment of madness? Player: yes Brewster: Ehem. By the Gods and b... beer and blah blah blah... let this unhappy and mistaken marriage come to an end. All b... bonds be broken and so on. Thanks for the beer - I mean bible money. Don't make the same mistake again! Note: He will only grant you a divorce if you have 5,000 gold. If you do not have 5,000 gold pieces Brewster will say: Brewster: ''Damn, I bet your cheating spouse took all of your money from you. You're as poor as a church mouse. '' Category:Events